Many of today's sports and games, like golf, are extremely resource intensive. They require significant real estate for constructing and maintaining golf courses, which are often located in affluent areas. They also require expensive membership dues, greens fees, training lessons, equipment, etc. Due to the size of a typical 18-hole golf course, the elderly, very young children, and/or individuals with medical issues are often unable to play an entire 18-hole golf course.
Additionally, conventional sport and game venues, such as golf courses and pool tables, do not provide active feedback that instructs players how to improve their game (e.g., lower their score for a golf round, improve their putting accuracy, etc.) as they are playing a particular game. For example, when putting on a putting green, players are given a single attempt and are provided with limited guides or instruction on how to putt, where to putt, or how hard to putt given the location of the ball with respect to the hole and the contour of the putting surface. Typical golf course practice greens often have a limited number of surface contours, such that players wanting to improve their game must visit multiple courses to find sufficient variation of putting greens on which to practice.